


Steal My Heart: Redux!!!

by Fatal_Sugar13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by that one tiktok trend where they pretend to, Like, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is OC, Reader is a dumb bitch, Reader is named, SIMPSSS, Sans isn't an asshole, With A Twist, but u can imagine something else!, dude all of the guys are simps, future smut, ill probs make a playlist for it, jump off of a roof backwards while music plays in the background!, male reader - Freeform, reader likes wearing trenchcoats and skirts!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_Sugar13/pseuds/Fatal_Sugar13
Summary: It’s been 5 months since the release of all monsters from the underground. It’s been 4 months since Sans messed with the machine and brought 6 versions of him and his brother to their universe. It’s been 2 months since the infamous thief, arsonist, and occasional murderer, Yukio, AKA: Lye Arachnes, busted out of his maximum-security prison, and went on the run.Think this is your average AU Sans x male reader?Think again!OR: A chaotic neutral, morally ambiguous thief runs across these monsters paths MORE than once, and might just end up stealing some hearts in the process!
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Original Male Character(s), Papyrus (Underfell)/Original Male Character(s), Papyrus (Underswap)/Original Male Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Swapfell)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Underfell)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Underswap)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Steal My Heart: Redux!!!

“STOP RUNNING! I REPEAT, STOP RUNNING!”

The cop’s voice, amplified by his bullhorn, somehow managed to reach Lye from where he was, running across the rooftops of Mt. Ebbot City. The turnout was much better than Lye had expected, with a helicopter and about 20 police cars down below.

Lye’s lungs burned with the exertion and cold air, his trench coat billowing behind him and slowing him down ever so slightly. With every step, his fluffy black hair bounced, and the shock from his boots slamming into the concrete reverberated up his legs.

“OH ON QUITE THE CONTRARY, MY DEAR! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BUY ME DINNER BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO SHOOT ME!!” Lye screamed, knowing they got the message due to the disgusted, angered looks he could see with his unusual vision. Lye turned his attention away from the cops, and instead focus on how the FUCK he was gonna get out of this situation. 

The row of buildings he was running across were coming to an end, and Lye, however devilishly smart he was, had no clue as to how he was going to survive this. He was, most certainly, not going back to prison! 

Lye vaulted over a pipe protruding from the roof and landed gracefully, going from the vault into a roll. Time was running out and Lye had one option. He really didn’t want to do it, but he would rather do it than die, or even worse, be taken alive.

Lye sighed as he skidded to a stop at the edge of the skyscraper. The drop was an even plummet, straight to the busy streets below. Lye turned around and found that another 2 helicopters had arrived, both for the national news. The cameras that hung out had a blinking green light, signaling that it was live.

Lye wasn’t one to be egotistical, but he was sure he looked freaky right now. His hair parted just barely, revealing his yellow eyes, alight with what was either playfulness or malice. His trench coat, silky black, with a rich purple silk interior, was flowing in the wind, revealing his interesting outfit. Most thieves would think to wear something inconspicuous, something easy to blend in with. 

Not Lye! He was dressed in a white collared dress shirt, a red tie, black platform boots and, to finish it off (and break gender norms), a black schoolgirl skirt!

He pulled his sleeves up and exposed the soft, pale inner flesh of his forearm, and the tattoo that was inked onto the skin. It was of a dagger, the hilt ending in a skull, with a finger chain wrapped around it. 

The tattoo seemed to thrum, the veins running through it glowing a radiant yellow. Lye lifted his hand and bit into his palm, hard enough to draw blood, all while making eye contact with the cameras. The blood would have looked macabre, dripping down his pale skin, that is, if his blood was red.  Like every other human. 

Instead, his blood was sunshine yellow, visible even in the dark of the city night. ‘ _Let them try to explain that away_ ’ He thought, and with little hesitation, hovered his hand over his tattoo, letting his golden blood fall onto it. As soon as the blood hit his forearm, Lye doubled over, the striking pain flooding through him, focused in his back. 

He could feel his shoulder blades shifting and extending, and they began to stick through the thin skin, ripping through his shirt. “Damnit, I liked that shirt!” He groaned through his teeth, still in obvious pain. With a pop, and a strange vacuum like sucking noise, they appeared. They, being his wings.

Emerging from his back, they extended at least 16 feet on either side of his body, the feathers covered in black feathers that faded into a soft pastel yellow at the bottom. 

“Sayonara, my lovelies! Until the next time!” He announced with a wicked smirk that practically tasted of triumph, throwing his arms up, at the same time, his wings ruffling up. He threw a mock salute to the camera, and with that, he let himself fall backwards into the night below, his wings unfurling and flapping, with him soon disappearing into the inky blackness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the tiktok trend where the person in the tiktok pretends to fall off of a roof, like, backwards while Bamboleo by Gipsy Kings plays in the background! I saw that trend and went: lets write a fanfic! So, here we gooooooooo


End file.
